1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for recreating coded shapes or contours in the severed end of a saw blade and more particularly, to a novel apparatus adapted to reproduce the contoured shape regardless of the contour being within the width of over the width of the original saw blade.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In present day construction work, electric equipment is used for a variety of purposes. For example, electric saws are used which employ detachable saw blades that are cantilevered from a holding chuck. However, difficulties and problems have been encountered with this type of electric saw which stem largely from the fact that excessive vibration occurs resulting in breaking of the saw blade in close proximity to the chuck.
The severed saw blade is unsuitable for reuse because the original blade includes a contoured or coded end which is received into a corresponding contour or key in the saw chuck. In this manner, only a particular saw blade manufactured by a given manufacturer will be usable in the saw and saw chuck of that manufacturer. Consequently, thousands of dollars worth of usable saw blades are discarded after the blade has been broken or severed as previously described. No means are available for reshaping or contouring the broken part of the saw blade so that it may again be reused.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a novel apparatus for contouring or shaping a keyed or coded end of a severed saw blade so that it will be readily received into a mating chuck for reuse.